Mi amor secreto por James Potter
by Ane-Potter17
Summary: Lily está locamente enamorada de James Potter, pero ¿sabrá él de su existencia?
1. No puedo dejar de verlo

**MI AMOR SECRETO POR JAMES POTTER**

Espero que les guste este fic eso sobre James y Lily, pero en este fic Lily está loca por James... dejes sus comentarios

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE VERLO! <strong>

Era un chico alto, con el pelo alborotado de un azabache profundo tenía unos ojos marrones muy lindos, usaba unos lentes que lo hacían parecer mas inteligente e interesante que los otros chicos del colegio, su sonrisa era perfecta con un toque picaron, su silueta era bien masculina, ya que como capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hacía mucho ejercicio, siempre se veía relajado; cuando uno lo veía no podía pensar en nada: waouuuuuu es ¡James Potter!, el hombre de mis sueños.

Suponía que no sabía de mi existencia, siempre lo veía en clases y en la sala común, pero nunca le había podido hablar, ya que siempre que lo había intentado perdía todo el control de mis emociones y no podía decir nada bueno, por eso solo lo observaba sin descansar, mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte tan solo con pasar cerca de él. Yo pensaba todo el día y soñaba con James Potter, creía que estaba enloqueciendo de tanto pensar en él.

Siempre lo veía riendo y molestando a los que estaban a su alrededor y muy amable con todas las mujeres, súper lindo

Creo que sospechaba que me gustaba, porque no podía dejar de verlo, él era como un imán para mí.

En la clase de encantamientos James demostraba como hacer un encantamiento convocador, no entendía que era lo que explicaba, lo observaba y escuchaba el canto de los pajaritos a mi alrededor, sonreía como tonta, solo lo veía a él.

- Lily deja e verlo tanto, Sirius ya se dio cuenta – me dijo mi mejor amiga Marce, en ese momento me di cuenta que Sirius me había visto y tenía una sonrisa extraña, trate de volver en mi misma y apartar los pensamientos de James, cosa que fue muy difícil, pero Sirius volteaba a verme constantemente, eso me daba mucha vergüenza y trataba de hacerme la loca, porque ¡que oso! si se lo decía a James.

Después de clases estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts cerca del lago, James y Sirius estaban más o menos cerca platicando, y yo como siempre intentaba verlo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero creo que no lo logré porque cuando estaban pasando casi enfrente de mí, James volteó a verme, me sonrió con una de sus sonrisas de galán

- hola - me dijo y siguió caminando

Un tímido - hola – logré pronunciar, estaba que me daba un paro cardiaco, algo explotaba dentro de mí, no lo podía creer y quería salir corriendo a gritarle a todo el mundo que ¡James Potter me había saludado!

* * *

><p>Bueno es un poco corto, pero dejen sus comentarios para saber que mejorara y que opinan, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer<p> 


	2. El espía

_**2. El espía**_

No podía creerlo! James me había saludado. Salí corriendo a contárselo a mi mejor amiga Marce.

Sabía que James y Sirius se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor, por lo que tomé uno de los pasadizos secretos y llegué más rápido que ellos y subí corriendo a mi cuarto, Marce estaba estudiando ahí, me subí a mi cama y empecé a saltar de la emoción gritando:

- James Potter me saludo!, James Potter me saludo!, sabe de mi existencia!

- wawwwwwwwwww, ¿como fue? - me preguntó Marce que ya estaba saltando conmigo en la cama

Le conté de mi pequeño encuentre en el jardín con los dos merodeadores y el oso que había hecho en la clase de encantamientos

- Fijo Sirius le contó y por eso me saludó - dije mientras me tiraba en la cama ya más tranquila de haber expresado toda la emoción que llevaba dentro - tal vez debí disimular un poco más y no ser tan descarada pero no puedo! Me enloquece!

- Pero ahora es mejor, ya es un avance, tal vez eso le llamó un poco la atención, sino solo hubiera pasado de largo y te hubiera ignorado - dijo Marce sentándose a mi lado

- No lo sé, ¿y si solo lo hizo para jugar un rato?

- No creo, deberíamos tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que dijo Sirius y que piensa James ahora, podemos preguntarle a Remus, fijo debe saber algo, ellos son inseparables.

- ¿será? ¿no es muy descarado ir a preguntarle nada más así? ¿y si le cuenta a James?

- No creo, Remus siempre nos ha ayudado en todo y en el amor también tiene que ayudarnos - dijo empezando a reír - podríamos hablar con él en la cena.

Me quedé un rato más tirada en la cama, recordando el pequeño encuentro, mientras Marce volvía a juntar todos los libros que se habían caído por los saltos.

….

- ¿tenía o no tenía razón? ¿viste como se puso de roja cuando la saludaste? - preguntó Sirius a James mientras entraban en el cuarto de chicos

- ¡sí! No pensé que se fuera a enrojecer tanto, pero se veía muy linda y graciosa así

- ¿quién se veía linda? - preguntó Remus que estaba en el cuarto

- Evans, tu amiga, sospecho que le gusta James - afirmó Sirius

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hoy en la clase de encantamientos no dejaba de ver a James y le sonreía, cuando se dio cuenta que me había dado cuenta, se sonrojó y trató de disimular pero no pudo, yo la caché! - terminó Sirius empezando a reírse y James lo veía sonriente.

- y hace un rato estábamos en los jardines cuando la vimos, como Sirius me había contado lo que había pasado en la clase, cuando estábamos cerca la saludé y casi no pude escuchar de lo suave que habló para contestar el saludo y estaba rojísima, parecían que sus mejillas fueran a explotar de lo roja que estaba - comentó James más sonriente aún.

- ¿Enserio? Bueno ella se chivea con mucha facilidad. No se suponía que deberían estar entrenando? Ya está cerca el partido contra Slytherin

- deberíamos, ya había reservado el campo de quiddith, pero esas horrendas serpientes llegaron con un permiso de que podían entrenar ya que ellos lo necesitan más - dijo James con una mirada de rencor.

….

Bajamos al Gran Comedor para cenar, casi todos los alumnos habían terminado, pero nosotras estábamos pendientes de cuando llegaran los merodeadores. Los tres merodeadores (N/A: la rata no existe) entraron y se sentaron algo cerca de nosotros. Marce aprovechando le mandó una nota a Remus:

_Hola Remus:_

_Que vas hacer más tarde? Te necesitamos para una misión ultra secreta, nos podemos encontrar hoy a las 8:00 en el pasillo del séptimo piso? Tienes que venir solo. Te esperamos._

_Lily y Marce_

Remus leyó la nota y le contestó a Marce con un gesto de la cabeza.

Estábamos muy ansiosas pero teníamos que pensar bien que era lo que le íbamos a proponer, así que salimos del Gran Comedor para pensar bien.

A las 8:00 ya estábamos en el pasillo del séptimo piso, el cual estaba totalmente desierto, lo sabíamos por eso había querido quedar ahí. Esperábamos a Remus, pero no llegaba, eso era extraño, él siempre era puntual, ya estábamos preocupadas, hasta que al fin dio señales de su existencia cuando llegó 15 minutos después, minutos que sentimos eternos

- hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero James y Sirius hoy están locos, no se que les pasa, me están distrayendo solo por molestar

- No importa - contestamos sonriendo

- Queríamos darte una misión secreta, pero no puedes decir a nadie nada de nada ¿aceptas? - le dijo Marce muy seria

- ¿es muy difícil esta misión? - Remus tenía una mirada de curiosidad y de que él podía con todo

- No creo, será algo fácil para ti - le aseguré tratando de sonar muy convincente

- Esta bien, ¿cuál es la misión?

- Necesitamos Saber si a James le gusta alguna chica o si está saliendo con alguien en especial ahora.

- Por ahora creo que no, él es un alma libre, pero no puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo va a estar así, hay muchas chicas detrás de él

- ¿Pero le gusta alguien?

- Pues no creo, ya lo sabría - Remus se quedó en silencio un momento - ¿sólo esa es la misión? - dijo extrañado, ya que nunca le habíamos preguntado algo de los merodeadores

- Noooooooooo, queremos saber si a James le interesa Lily o si le gusta un poquito - dijo Marce

Remus me miró con cara de no lo puedo creer!

- ¿Te gusta James? - me preguntó - son muy diferentes

- Lo sé, pero él es súper lindo! - le contesté un poco sonrojada

- Bueno si quieren puedo preguntarle pero tengo que buscar el momento oportuno, les aviso cuando averigüe algo

- claro, tú relax, no hay prisa es sólo por curiosidad - dijo Marce

Y los tres regresamos a la sala común, hablando de otros temas más triviales. Al entrar en la sala común Remus se despidió de nosotras diciendo:

- Nos vemos al rato, voy a empezar a realizar la misión - y se fue dirigiéndose hacia los otros dos merodeadores.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado este capi y dejen sus comentarios si es que alguien lo lee, y gracias por leer<p> 


	3. Remus no nos engañas

Ojalá les guste este capi, a mi me gustó mucho, y no olviden dejas sus rr

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Remus, no nos engañas!<strong>_

- ¿Por qué están como si hubieran corrido diez kilómetros? ¿pasó algo? - preguntó Remus a James y Sirius al verlos respirar muy agitadamente

- Nooo, hemos estado aquí charlando un poco nadas más - contestó Sirius, nada convincente y James trataba de parecer serio pero no lograba ocultar su sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos que no soy tonto! Conozco a los merodeadores ¿qué hicieron? - protestó Remus

- Nada, estuvimos todo el tiempo aquí, hicimos lo que dijiste - repuso James aún sonriendo

- Se que hicieron algo y no me lo quieren decir

- ¿Cómo vas a creerlo? - dijo Sirius respirando ya con normalidad

- Bueno si no quieren decirme está bien, allá ustedes, me voy - Remus se fue molesto dirigiéndose al cuarto de los chicos.

(Momentos antes…)

- Ahora vengo, nos vemos al rato - se despedía Remus de Sirius y James que estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Te acompañamos ¿a dónde vas? - dijeron al unísono James y Sirius

- No, tengo que ir solo

- ¿Por qué? ¿vas a ver a alguien? ¿qué vas hacer? - interrogó James

- No les puedo decir, tengo que hacerlo yo solo

- ¿Y si alguien intenta atacarte? Si vas solo ¿quién a defenderte? - dijo Sirius con cara de inocencia

- Nadie va atacarme y se defenderme solo, y voy a reunirme con dos chicas que no harían nada malo

- ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? ¿estás saliendo con dos chicas juntas? - preguntó James muy sorprendido, eso no era normal en Remus, de Sirius era algo creíble, pero de Remus nunca.

- ¡Nooo! No les voy a decir nada - Remus ya estaba desesperado

- Vamos Remus, no seas así - protestó Sirius

- ¡NO!, se tienen que quedar aquí - sentenció y se fue murmurando algo en contra de sus amigos.

- ¿Crees que Remus esté saliendo con dos chicas? - preguntó Sirius a James

- mmm no lo creo, pero ¿por qué no nos lo quiso decir?

- ¿Vamos a ver qué está haciendo? - Sirius sonreía maliciosamente - ¿tienes la capa?

- Por favor, eso ya ni se pregunta, siempre la llevo - contestó James dirigiéndose a la salida y sacando de su mochila la capa de invisibilidad - vamos que si no no lo alcanzamos.

James y Sirius salieron de la torre y se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad de James, siguiendo a Remus a corta distancia, viendo como Remus volteaba constantemente a ver hacia atrás.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y vieron a las dos chicas con Remus, se sorprendieron al ver que eran Marce y Lily, se acercaron sigilosamente y escucharon cuando Marce explicaba la misión secreta a Remus y Lily confesaba que James era súper lindo.

Los dos estaban impactados de escuchar eso. James sentía una gran emoción en su pecho y tenía una gran sonrisa que ya no cabía en él.

Entonces vieron que Remus, Marce y Lili se giraban e iban directo hacia ellos.

- vamos corre que viene hacia acá - murmuró Sirius a James.

James trato de reacción rápido y los dos salieron corriendo hacia la sala común, en la entrada se quitaron la capa que los cubría y entraron rápidamente, sentándose en los mismo lugares en que estaban antes de que Remus se fuera.

…

Cuando Remus se dirigió molesto al cuarto de chicos después de hablar con los dos merodeadores, James y Sirius empezaron a matarse de la risa por todo lo sucedido.

- Y ahora ¿qué vas hacer? - preguntó Sirius aún riendo a James

- No estoy seguro, pero no se lo voy a poner fácil a Remus, él no quiso decirnos nada a nosotros, ahora no le diremos nada a él, no será fácil que cumpla con su "misión secreta" - terminó James hablando burlonamente.

- ¿Y con Lily?

- ¿Qué tiene ella?

- Vi tu cara, se que te gusta, no lo vayas a negar James - dijo Sirius muy seguro

- ¿Yo? ¿cómo crees? - pausó un momento - que lo voy a negar - dijo empezando a reír pícaramente junto con Sirius

- Y entonces ¿qué vas hacer?

- Aún no lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá

- ¿Vamos a ver si Remus ya se relajó?

Y ambos se fueron al cuarto de los chicos recordando todo lo sucedido, riendo y comentando los hechos.

* * *

><p>Si les gustó o no les guste, díganmelo para así poder mejorar, dejen rr y gracias por leer<p> 


	4. Uy me confundí

**hola! **se me había ido la onda y se me olvidó publicar el capi, pero este es mi capitulo favorito, definitivamente, me gusta mucho lo que pasa en este capi, espero que les guste y dejen sus rr

* * *

><p><strong>¡Uy me confundí!<strong>

Bajamos juntas con Marce al Gran Comedor a desayunar, la noche anterior habíamos hablado con Remus y yo sentía una emoción en el pecho, ese era un bonito día y solo podría mejorar por dos cosas: la primera sentarme cerca de James en la clase de pociones, en la que realmente no le iba muy bien, pero se veía muy lindo intentando hacer pociones, y la segunda era que Remus ya tuviera alguna respuesta afirmativa sobre la misión que le habíamos dado, lo que esperábamos con muchas ansias.

Distinguí en la entrada del Gran Comedor a un chico lato con un cabello y una sonrisa inconfundible ¡era mi James! Tan lindo como todos los días.

- Lily apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a la clase de pociones – Marce ya estaba terminando su desayuno

- Sí ya casi termino – cuando vi mi plato, todo estaba revuelto y no había comido casi nada por estar distraída y Marce me veía con cara de: claro ya comiste

- Mejor nos vamos prefiero no llegar tarde – me pare y cogí unas manzanas y las metí en mi mochila porque lo más seguro es que al rato me atacara el hambre, y Marce hizo lo mismo.

Salimos del Gran Comedor, traté de estirar mi ojo lo más que pude para volver a ver a James antes de salir y ahí estaba riéndose de Remus, junto con Sirius.

Fuimos las primeras en llegar a la clase de pociones y no había casi nadie, el profesor Slughorn estaba preparando algunas cosas. Al rato ya estaban todos los alumnos en la clase.

- Bueno, bueno – Slughorn trataba de llamar la atención de todos – hoy haremos una poción muy complicada así que trabajaremos en parejas.

Se escuchó un murmullo entre todos y se empezaron a formar las parejas

- ¿Empezamos ya? – le pregunté a Marce ya que siempre trabajamos juntas

- Hoy no podrán trabajar juntas – Slughorn estaba parado a la par de nosotras – lo siento Lily pero necesito que ayudes al señor Potter en esta poción, realmente le cuesta bastante y necesita que la mejor en pociones le ayude, ya le informé que trabajará contigo

- Esta bien – le contesté, empezando a recoger mis cosas y ocultando mi felicidad y volteando a ver a Marce con cara de no lo puedo creer, me dirigí a la mesa de James.

- Remus ¿ya tienes pareja? – gritó Marce - ¿trabajamos juntos?

- sí, ahora me paso para allá – Remus quitó todas sus coas y dejó libre el lugar para que yo me sentara, sonriéndome pícaramente, él sabía lo que eso significaba para mí.

- Hola Lily, ahora trabajaremos juntos, ¿te encuentras bien? – James me veía con cara de preocupación

¡Sabe mi nombre! ¡Me dijo Lily! Este día no podía ser mejor pensé ¿estaré soñando? Esto es súper no puede ser verdad, mejor lo compruebo y me di un pellizco, au, eso dolió no estoy no dormida, ¡sabe mi nombre!

- ¿te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar James

- Sí, sí, solo creí que tenía algo en el brazo – mentí saliendo de mis pensamientos y tratando de aparentar normalidad aunque sentía un fuego de vergüenza

- ¿Quieres leer las instrucciones y yo hago la poción o al revés? – le pregunté a James, esperando que él eligiera hacer la poción y que yo leyera las instrucciones porque ese día yo no estaba para hacer pociones.

- Puedo intentar hacer la poción y tú lees las instrucciones y si la cosa no se mira bien cambiamos

, veamos que necesitamos – empecé a leer la lista de ingredientes y juntarlos todos cerca de la mesa

Empecé a leer las instrucciones y James hacía todo lo que le decía, lo veía trabajar y era tan lindo, con el pelo alborotado y concentrado en hacer la poción, por ratos me distraía mucho y cuando James o el profesor me preguntaban sobre la poción trataba de encontrar rápidamente donde me había quedado antes de perderme en mis pensamientos

- Lily ¿estás segura que eran veinte dientes de dragón? Porque esto no se mira nada bien – James veía la poción y me volteaba a ver con cara de no saber qué pasaba.

- Sí, así dicen las instrucciones – murmuré distraídamente, en ese instante como que la pregunta llegó a mi cerebro y reaccioné, me volví hacia el libro y leí rápidamente las instrucciones, me había saltado un paso y solo eran dos dientes de dragón los que teníamos que usar.

- ¡Uy James!, creo que me confundí, tenemos que arreglar la poción pronto antes de eso esto explote – le dije, no le podía decir que me había saltado un paso, que oso, que iba a pensar de mi.

James se hizo a un lado del caldero para que los dos pudiéramos ver la poción, pero ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, era irreparable, dos segundos después se escuchó una gran explosión y los dos estábamos embarrados de la poción en todo el cuerpo.

La poción era demasiado fuerte que empezó a quemarnos.

- ¿Qué les paso? – preguntó el profesor Slughorn bastante asustado – vayan rápido a la enfermería.

Salimos corriendo directo a la enfermería, se nos estaban formando unas ronchas verdes en la piel manchada por la poción. La señora Pomfrey nos dio a tomar una poción asquerosa y un ungüento para las ronchas y otro para las quemadas y saldríamos de la enfermería hasta que ya no tuviéramos ninguna marca. Lo cual representaba estar todo el día con James y eso era buenísimo, aunque realmente no sabía que podíamos hacer todo el día en la enfermería.

A la hora del almuerzo Marce llegó a visitarme

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó Marce

- Bien solo que esto me arde un poco y tomar esa poción es un asco

- ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? Eres la mejor en pociones, nunca te salen mal

- Estaba un poquito distraída

- ¿poquito? Con James a la par estarías en otro mundo, semejante explosión, nunca había visto algo así antes – dijo Marce riendo, yo también me reí con ella

- Pues no recuerdo haberle dicho a James veinte dientes de dragón – reí – pero sí me había saltado un paso importante que descontroló toda la poción.

- y ahora van a estar todo el día aquí – Marce sabía lo que yo pensaba de eso

- Sí – contesté algo emocionada – lo bueno es que podremos hablar un poco y siento que estoy superando un poco el pánico y le puedo hablar mejor si solo estamos los dos.

- Ya tengo que ir a la clase de DCAO, regreso al rato, pero te traje tu revista Corazón de Bruja, para que no te aburras ¿quieres que te traiga algo más?

- A gracias, tal vez un postre o algo rico

- Bien nos vemos al rato – dijo Marce y salió de la enfermería.

En la cama de al lado estaba James, Sirius y Remus estaban con él y habían corrido las cortinas de la cama de James.

- ¿Cómo te sientes cornamenta? – preguntó Sirius

- Bien solo estas ronchas me pican

- Y ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Remus

- Nos confundimos en la poción – contestó James

- ¿se confundieron o hiciste algo con la poción? – cuestionó Remus

- Es que Lily me dijo que echara dientes de dragón, pero no escuché cuantos, por eso agarre un puño y los eché de golpe, eran como unos veinte, cuando la poción empezó a hervir se veía como verde y se suponía que debía ser anaranjada, la poción ya estaba mal y le dije, pero ya no podíamos hacer nada y exploto – terminó de contar James riéndose.

Sirius y Remus también reían

- ¿Y cuando vas a salir? el club de fans de James Potter ya se enteró de tu accidente, pero la señora Pomfrey no quiere dejarlas pasar, les dijo que tenías que descansar, creo que no quiere decepcionarlas al verte lleno de ronchas verdes – rió Sirius

- Ja, Ja – dijo James sarcásticamente – Hasta mañana salgo

- Te trajimos el ajedrez mágico para que no te aburras, tal vez Lily quiera jugar contigo – dijo Sirius pícaramente

- ¿pasa algo con Lily? – preguntó Remus

- No, nada – contestaron al unísono James y Sirius; Remus se los quedó mirando extrañado

- solo que nunca la he visto jugar – aclaró James

- Bien, tenemos que irnos hay clase de DCAO, vamos Remus

- Nos vemos al rato – se despidió Remus

Escuché cuando Sirius y Remus salieron de la enfermería, pero James seguía con las cortinas cerradas, no quería parecer entrometida ni nada acosadora ante James así que empecé a leer mi revista.

Estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando de repente James corrió la cortina de su cama

- Lily ¿Quieres… vas a dormir ahorita?, disculpa no quería interrumpirte – dijo James

- No, no ¿qué decías? – dije bostezando

- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez mágico? O ¿hacer algo? Es que me aburro de estar acá en silencio

- No se jugar bien al ajedrez mágico, pero si no te importa puedo intentarlo.

- Yo te ayudo si quieres – me dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, juguemos ¿quieres grajeas de todos los sabores? – le dije sacando un paquete de grajeas de mi mochila

Pasamos toda la tarde comiendo y jugando, platicando de muchas cosas, de cómo James empezó a jugar quidditch, como supe que era bruja, algunas de las bromas que habían hecho los merodeadores, hablamos de todo. No podía creer lo bien que nos llevábamos y era tan divertido hablar con él, reíamos bastante; la señora Pomfrey intentó varias veces que nos calláramos pero como éramos los únicos pacientes en la enfermería ya no insistió.

Después de la cena Marce, Remus y Sirius nos volvieron a visitar, los cinco estuvimos platicando y riendo, recordando cómo había explotado la poción.

Cuando volvimos a quedar solo James me preguntó:

- Lily ¿sales con alguien?

- No por ahora no salgo con nadie – le contesté, pero esa pregunta hizo que me ruborizara totalmente

- Pero ¿te gusta alguien? – James me veía muy sonriente

- Sí, pero no creo que él se fije en mí

- ¿Por qué? Si eres bonita, divertida, cualquiera querría salir contigo – dijo James

¡No lo podía creer!, estaba que explotaba de la felicidad y emoción, ¡James había dicho que era bonita! ¿sería un efecto secundario de la poción de la señora Pomfrey el tener alucinaciones?, me dí un pellizco en el brazo para saber si no estaba alucinando, me dolió, era señal de que estaba consiente

- ¿Estás bien? – James me veía extrañado

- Creo que estoy un poco mareada – mentí

- Tal vez deberíamos dormir ya es tarde, yo también me siento cansado, tal vez sea por esa poción asquerosa.

Me levanté de la cama de James que era donde estábamos sentados platicando, cuando sentí una algo suave en mi mejilla, ¡era un beso! James me dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que me quedara tiesa del impacto, no me podía mover ni pensar.

Como pude me tiré a mi cama, impactada por el beso y todo lo que acababa de suceder, eso solo había pasado en mis sueños y fantasías. Había pasado un buen rato y nadie decía nada, hasta que finalmente pude decir

- ¿James?

- mmmmm

- ¿Con quién sales ahora?

- Con nadie

- ¿en serio?

- Sí

- ¿No te gusta nadie?

- Pues más o menos me gusta alguien – su voz sonaba extraña – pero creo que es mejor que durmamos, ya es tarde, feliz noche

- feliz noche – le contesté.

Pero esa noche no podía dormir, tenía demasiada emoción poder dentro como para dormir. Cerré los ojos, para recordar la sensación de ese pequeño beso aunque fuera solo en la mejilla, era el contacto más cercano que había tenido con James, cosa que solo sucedía en mis sueños y fantasías pero que en la vida real nunca creía que pasaría.

Y también me había dicho que era bonita, no pues ese era ¡el mejor día de mi vida!, me sentía fuera de mi de tanta felicidad que ya no cabía en mi cuerpo. Aunque al final James había dicho que le gustaba alguien, no se puede tener todo en la vida y con todo lo que había pasado ese día era más que feliz, era algo que nunca en la vida olvidaría.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sentía que alguien me observaba, los abrí y James estaba viéndome desde su cama.

- Creí que estabas dormido – le dije

- Se me fue el sueño

- A mi también – dije

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio

- Sabes a pesar de las ronchas y esa horrenda poción de la Señora Pomfrey, me gustó estar en la enfermería, contigo estuvo muy bien

- A mí también me gustó, ha sido divertido

- ¿Por qué nunca habíamos hablado antes? Si nos llevamos súper – James me veía con esos lindos ojos de una forma extraña para mi

- No sé, creo que siempre estabas ocupado

- Me agradas mucho – dijo James con una sonrisa perfecta

- Tú también me caes súper bien – le contesté, tratando de sonar natural y ocultar mi emoción.

- Creo que ya tengo un poco de sueño – bostezó James

- Será mejor dormir

- Que descanses – dijo James cerrando los ojos

- Duerme bien – le dije y también cerré los ojos

Esa noche dormí muy feliz, soñé que James y yo paseábamos por los jardines de Hogwarts tomados de las manos muy felices, fue un sueño tan lindo.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, el sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba todo. Ya no tenía marcas de las ronchas ni quemadas en la piel, voltee a ver la cama de James, él también ay no tenía marcas y estaba tan lindo durmiendo, trate de no hacer ruido para juntar mis cosas y subir rápido a la Torre Gryffindor para prepararme para el día y escuche que James se movía en su cama.

- Buenos días ¿ya te vas tan temprano? – su voz aún sonaba adormilada

- Hola, sí quiero bañarme antes de ir a desayunar

- Espérame porfa yo también voy

James juntó sus cosas rápido y salimos de la enfermería directo a la Torre Gryffidor.

- Ya no tienes ninguna marca – dijo James, viéndome de todos lados.

- Ya no tengo nada, tú tampoco – le dije volteándolo a ver

- Sí, se me fue todo ¿quieres que trabajemos juntos hoy para ponernos al día de las clases de ayer? Le puedo prestar sus apuntes a Remus – propuso James

- Sería bueno – le contesté sonriendo

Entramos a la sala común y nos dirigimos a las escaleras para ir a los cuartos.

- Nos vemos al rato – le dije a James y subí corriendo hacia el cuarto de chicas.

Cuando llegué al cuarto Marce ya estaba levantada, cuando me vio salió corriendo para abrazarme

- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿dormiste bien? – me preguntó Marce

- Ya no tengo nada y ¡no vas a creer lo que paso anoche!, fue la noche mas feliz de mi vida, ¡James me dijo que era bonita! – le dije muy emocionada casi empezando a gritar.

Las dos empezamos a saltar y gritar como locas de la emoción.

- Y me dio un beso, bueno un beso en la mejilla para las buenas noches, pero ¡James Potter me dio un beso! ¡James Potter me dio un beso! – ya estaba corriendo por toda la habitación, con los brazos extendidos en señal de triunfo.

- Y también quedamos con James para que en la tarde trabajemos juntos y nos pongamos al día, ¿me prestas tus apuntes? – pregunte a Marce

- Claro, que bueno que todo vaya bien con James, pero no le preguntaste si le gusta alguien, porque estaba vez Remus fracasó, no logró averiguar nada

- Pues sí, me dijo que le gustaba alguien pero no me dijo quien, de todos modos creo que no importa, ahora podremos ser amigos y hay que despedir a Remus de su misión – dije riendo

- Tal vez si, le podemos decir que ya no siga con la misión, será mejor que nos preparemos pronto.

…

Cuando James llegó al cuarto de chicos Remus estaba bañándose y Sirius ya se estaba vistiendo

- ¡James, volviste! – exclamó Sirius - ¿cómo estuvo la cosa anoche?

- Muy divertida, Lily es muy graciosa, y no sabes, no sé porque pero le di un beso en la mejilla, no sé me fluyó hacerlo, pero creo que ella estaba impactada que no se movió por una rato – le confesó James a Sirius

- ¡Waw James! No pensé que te gustara tanto – exclamó Sirius escandalosamente

- ¿Quién te gusta James? – preguntó Remus saliendo del baño

- Lily – contestó James muy feliz dirigiéndose hacia Remus – ¡pero si le dices algo te hago shinga Remus! – amenazó James muy serio, sin dejar duda algunade que si lo cumpliría.

- Sabemos que te habían encargado una "misión secreta" – dijo Sirius medio burlos y medio serio

- ¡Me siguieron la noche que les dije que no lo hiciera! – gritó Remus – ya decía yo, que no podían quedarse quieto

- Pero no se lo puedes decir – volvió a amenazar James

- Ni escribirlo – agregó Sirius

- Esta bien, no lo voy hacer, le diré que ahora no te gusta nadie – contestó Remus despreocupadamente

- Si esta bien, pero yo le dije que me gustaba alguien, pero no le dije quien – Sirius y Remus voltearon a ver a James con los ojos como platos

- ¿Cómo le dijiste eso? – preguntó Sirius muy sacado de onda

- ¡No sé! Ella provoca algo en mi que no puedo controlar, pero me gusta, si no porque crees que eche los veinte dientes de dragón en la poción, eso era ilógico – James se había sentado en su cama y sostenía su cabeza con las manos.

- Buen punto – reflexionó Remus

- Es que ella tiene un no sé que, que me gusta mucho

- Pero si le dices que sea tu novia, aceptará rápido – propuso Sirius

- ¡Nooo! ¿qué te pasa? Yo quiero conquistarla, que sea solo mi Lily no de nadie más, no que ella me conquiste a mí, ella es muy especial – dijo James muy seguro

Nunca habían visto a James así por una chica, nunca se esforzaba y las conseguía muy rápido y fácil, más si eran del club de fans de James Potter, pero ahora sí era diferente.

James Potter había sido conquistado y planeaba ganarse el corazón de una pelirroja que lo estaba enloqueciendo con su ternura hacia él y que ignoraba que lo mismo que ella sentía, ahora también lo sentía él hacia ella.

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusta mucho, y James Potter me enloquece, me gustaría algún encontrarme uno así, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios, necesito saber que les parece y gracias<p> 


	5. Y esa lechuza?

_Hola! hace siglos que no actualizo, aunque tal vez alguien lo lea y no comente, esta bien, aqui les va otro capi_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y ESA LECHUZA?<strong>_

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la clase de transformaciones vimos que Remus iba solo en el pasillo, ese era el momento para hablar con él.

- Hola Remus – lo saludamos

- Que tal chicas

- Tenemos que hablar Remus – dijo Marce – es sobre la misión secreta

- Bueno…. – Remus no sabía que decir, miraba en todas direcciones – no he podido preguntarle, creo que la misión no va muy bien

- Sí ya nos dimos cuenta de eso – dijo Marce y las dos nos reímos – pero ya no es necesario que sigas con la misión.

- Se que le gusta alguien, no se quien, pero tal vez ahora James y yo seamos amigos y no quiero saber que le gusta otra y no poder hacer nada, prefiero seguir con mis fantasías – le dije a Remus

- Esta bien, como quiera, ¿vamos a la clase? – Remus sonreía, se lo había tomado muy tranquilo, seguro era porque se había librado de la misión secreta.

Al final del día James y yo estuvimos en la sala común disque trabajando para estar al día en las clases, pero no fue muy efectivo, ya que primero se hizo de noche y no logramos terminar ni lo de una clase, por estar platicando.

- James, tenemos que terminar aunque sea lo de la clase de DCAO, es la más pequeña, ya es tarde y no hemos trabajado casi nada.

- Esta bien, ahora si trabajemos – James sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa única, que me transportaba a otro mundo y empezó a escribir muy rápido, yo lo observaba embobada, perdida en mis pensamientos sobre James ¿cómo podía ser tan lindo? A lo lejos escuché una voz y sentí una suave presión en mi cara.

- ¡Lily!, ¡Lily! ¿qué te pasa? ¡Lily! – decía James que había tomado entre sus manos mi rosto y me veía extrañado

- Uy, ¿me hablabas? – reaccioné al fin - ¿qué pasa?

- Te pregunté si mejor íbamos a cenar, pero no me respondiste, estabas en otro mundo – terminó James riendo

- Ay no se que me paso, estaba pensando en otras cosas – reí también – mejor si vamos a cenar, creo que por el hambre mi cerebro no funciona muy bien.

Empecé a guardar mis cosas y de reojo veía como James me veía y sonreía tratando de no reírse escandalosamente. ¡Qué oso! Pensé, otro más a la lista de osos frente a James, así no puede seguir la cosa, me sentía súper avergonzada pero tenía que parecer relajada.

Durante la cena nos sentamos los cinco juntos (Remus, Marce, Sirius, James y yo) estuvimos mucho tiempo platicando y traté de olvidar el oso que había hecho momentos antes.

…**.**

Esa mañana era esplendida, había vuelto a soñar con James y no había otra mejor manera de empezar el día que así, esa era una buena señal. El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminándolo todo, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados recordando el sueño y a James tan lindo.

Escuché un ruido en la ventana, había una pequeña lechuza gris golpeando la ventana para poder entrar.

- ¡Marce! ¡Marce! Despierta mira esto- dije para despertar a mi amiga, abrí la ventana para que la lechuza entrara y desamarré el pequeño paquete que tenía atado en la pata, como iba dirigido para mí lo abrí, desdoble el pergamino y empecé a leer:

_Mi linda Lily:_

_Todo el día me la paso pensando en ti, te has metido rápida y profundamente en mi mente y en mi corazón como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. _

_Solo con verte sonreír mi mundo se ilumina, eres muy importante para mí y quiero poder estar contigo siempre, cuidarte y proteger._

_Por ahora no te puedo decir quién soy, pero pronto lo sabrás._

_Te quiero, siempre tuyo_

_ Gran Gryffindor._

_P.D. Los chocolates son como el dulce amor que siento por ti._

En el paquetito había dos chocolates con forma de escoba.

Estaba muy pero muy sorprendida era una pequeña nota pero muy linda y tierna, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era esa letra, nunca la había visto.

- Marce, Marce, mira lee esto ¿sabes de quién esa la letra? – Marce tomó la nota y la leyó.

- Waw ¡qué lindo! Pero no tengo idea de quien lo escribió, pero fijo es de Gryffindor, tal vez lo conocemos.

- Puede ser ¿pero quién?

- Tendríamos que revisar los apuntes de todos – río Marce

Durante clases estuve pensando mucho sobre quien había mandado la nota, era muy tierno. Me encontraba cerca de las puertas del castillo y me dirigía a los jardines para pensar tranquilamente, cuando ¡paf! No sé que pasó pero caí fuertemente al piso, me quedé tirada un momento en lo que entendía que había pasado, me dolía la cabeza del golpe, y escuché

- Disculpa ¿estás bien?

Era la voz de mi James, que también se había caído enfrente de mí y se estaba levantando.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunté

- Disculpa no te vi, venía corriendo y chocamos, lo siento mucho ¿te duele algo? – James estaba muy apenado y me ayudaba a levantarme tomándome de la mano.

- Estoy bien, yo también venía distraída y a ti ¿te duele algo?

- No yo soy fuerte – ambos reímos.

Cuando los dos ya estábamos parados, James no me soltaba la mano, sentía una cosa como que recorría mi cuerpo, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente al sentir a James tan cerca.

- ¿y a donde ibas? – me preguntó James

- A dar una vuelta por los jardines ¿y tú?

- Pues… te iba a ir a buscar para ver si querías hacer algo, pero ya que estamos aquí demos una vuelta por los jardines – dijo James sonriendo

- Sí, vamos.

- Te importa si me quedo con el uniforme de quidditch o prefieres que me cambie rapidito

- No, así estas bien. Pensé si los hombres normalmente se miran bien con uniforme, James Potter es ¡otro nivel!

Empezamos a caminar hacia los jardines tomados de la mano, yo sentía que había una conexión entre los dos que iba más allá, no solo era cuestión mía, como que James también la sentía.

- ¿y vienes seguido a pasear a los jardines? – me preguntó

- Mas o menos, me gusta para aclarar mi mente cuando tengo mucho en que pensar.

- Mmm y hoy en que querías pensar

- Pues me da un poco de pena decírtelo – sentía que estaba rojísima de la vergüenza de hablar de "eso" con James

- Vamos, confía en mí, tal vez yo te puedo ayudar.

- Quiero saber quién me mando esta nota, quién la escribió – saqué la nota y se la mostré; James leyó rápidamente la nota

- Pues se nota que le gustas mucho, pero no tengo idea de quién escribió eso y nunca he escuchado que llamen a alguien "El gran Gryffindor" – dijo James

- Sí, nunca lo he escuchado,

Nos sentamos cenca del lago, permaneciendo un momento en silencio.

James volteó a verme fijamente y dijo - tienes unos ojos muy lindos ¿ya te lo había dicho?

- No, pero gracias – respondí muy bajito – a mí me gusta tu sonrisa

- Tu sonrisa también es muy bonita – James sonreía con esa sonrisa tan suya que me volvía loca.

James se paró y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Ya tenemos que regresar, vámonos – dijo James y empezamos a caminar de regreso al Castillo

- Me gusta estar contigo – susurró James en mí oído, y sentí como un rayo atravesó tomo mi cuerpo.

- A mí también me gusta – conteste bajito solo para que James me escuchara

- Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

- Cuando quieras – respondí.

Entramos en el castillo y James se despidió

- Tengo que ir hacer una cosa importante

- Claro ve

- Te veo luego

Salí corriendo directo a la torre Gryffindor, tenía que contarle a Marce. Cuando entré en la sala común, había mucha gente pero Marce no estaba, seguramente se encontraba en el cuarto de chicas, corrí nuevamente y al entrar la vi

- ¡Marce! ¡no sabes que pasó! – grité muy emocionada

Le conté todo lo del paseo con toda la emoción del caso

- ¿No has pensado si James es el gran Gryffindor?

- No, le mostré la nota pero no dijo ni hizo nada que lo delatara

- Es James Potter, dirige a los merodeadores, no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, porque mira no he conocido a otro más orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor que él.

- Puede ser, pero si él fuera ¡eso sería súper!

Algo sonaba en la ventana, la misma lechuza de la mañana estaba en la ventana. Abrí la ventana y la lechuza entró, desaté el nota y leí:

_Mi Lily:_

_Hoy te vi más linda que todos los días ¿te gustaron los chocolates? Solo quiero desearte dulces sueños, duerme bien, yo te estaré cuidando en mis sueños. Espero que pronto podamos hablar de un "nosotros"_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Gran Gryffindor_

- Marce, tengo que saber quién es – afirmé

- Sí, hay que pensar en buen un plan, Remus tal vez nos pueda ayudar él conoce a todos los Gryffindors

- Sí, tenemos que decirle.

* * *

><p>bueno que les pareció? ojalá y les haya gustado, comenten porfis, gracias por leer<p> 


	6. Que rica la lluvia

_**hola! este es el nuevo capi, espero les guste**_

_**ou que oso, había subido dos veces el mismo capi, hasta que Ally me dijo, que oso, gracias Ally, pero ahora sí aqui les va el nuevo capi**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué rica la lluvia!<strong>_

La mañana era gris, la lluvia caía fuertemente en las afueras del castillo, todos los alumnos se quedaban en los pasillos o clases que estuvieran vacías para calentarse un poco, ya que el frío provocado por la lluvia era excesivo para casi todos.

Marce y yo estábamos en uno de los pasillos que daban hacia el patio, veíamos como caía la lluvia

- Mira el que está sentado allá solo ¿no es Remus? - Marce señalaba a un chico que estaba del otro lado del patio

- Creo que sí ¿vamos con él? Así de una vez le puedo preguntar por lo de la nota - contesté

Rodeamos el patio rápidamente para no tener que mojarnos y así llegamos al otro lado donde encontramos a Remus

- Hola Remus, ¿Qué tal estas? - lo saludamos

- Hola chicas ¿cómo les va?

- ¿Y eso que estés solo? - pregunté

- Es que James y Sirius fueron a entrenar, la lluvia no es suficiente motivo para que James cancele un entrenamiento del equipo

- aaaaaa, mira quería preguntarte una coas, como tú conoces a casi todos los Gryffindors ¿has escuchado alguna vez que llamen a alguien Gran Gryffindor?

- Me suena haber escuchado eso de Gran Gryffindor antes - Remus sonreía pícaramente, la típica sonrisa de los merodeadores cuando tenían "una gran idea" - y ¿Por qué quieres saberlos

- Es que…

- Lily tiene un admirador secreto y es Gran Gryffindor - Marce se había adelantado a contestar

- ¿de veras? ¿es Gran Gryfindor? - Remus se veía muy interesado en saber más

- Es que recibí unas notas súper lindas y las firmaba Gran Gryffindor, por eso quiero saber quién es - si le íbamos a pedir ayuda era mejor decirle bien como eran las cosas pensé -

- mmmm si había escuchado hablar de Gran Gryffindor pero hace mucho tiempo, ya no me recuerdo bien quién era, pero voy a tratar de recordar y te lo digo al rato

- Sí porfa eso sería súper

…**.**

James y Sirius regresaban del entrenamiento, no había parte del cuerpo que estuviera seca, la lluvia no les iba a impedir entrenar, los merodeadores eran fuertes y ellos no tenían nada de frio. Al entrar en el cuarto de chicos Remus estaba ahí leyendo un poco

- ¿Qué tal el entreno Gran Gryffindor? - preguntó Remus

- Muy bueno a pesar de la tormenta - contestó James - hubieras visto todas las jugadas que pudimos hacer, si seguimos jugando así fijo ganamos el próximo partido ¿y eso de gran Gryffindor? Hace años que no lo escuchaba

- No pues como Lily ha recibido notas de un tal Gran Gryffindor ¿quién más podría ser? (James se había hecho llamar así en algunas ocasiones antes que lo apodaran cornamenta)

- ¿Le escribes notas a Evans?- chilló Sirius, volteando a ver a James muy sorprendido

- Sí, yo le escribí esas notas - contestó James muy seguro

Remus y Sirius empezaron a reírse escandalosamente, nunca habían visto esa faceta romántica de James, él no hacía esas cosas tan cursis para conquistar chicas, eso iba en contra de su naturaleza.

- ¿y por qué no nos habías contado? Al parecer escribes notas "súper lindas" - Remus volvía a matarse de la risa

- Sabía que se iban a poner así - contestó molesto James - y ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Lily te lo contó y te mostró la nota?

- Sí ella me lo contó, pero no me mostró la nota, solo dijo que eran "súper lindas" y quiere saber quién es Gran Gryffindor - Remus había logrado dejar de reírse.

- ¿y qué le dijiste? - intervino Sirius

- Que hacía mucho tiempo había escuchado antes de Gran Gryffindor pero que no recordaba quien era

- No puedes decirle que soy yo - sentenció James

- Tenía un leve presentimiento de que no querías que ella supiera que se trataba de ti - se burló Remus

- ¿y ahora que vas hacer? Si le preguntó a Remus puede estar sospechando que tú le mandas las notas - comentó Sirius

- Puede ser

- Pero ¿yo que le digo a Lily?

- Que aún no logras recordar quién es Gran Gryffindor y te inventas algo, luego le diré que soy yo, solo necesito algunos días más

…

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de los estudiantes, James bajaba de los dormitorios de chicos, buscando a una persona, una chica especial para él, que tenía el pelo del color del fuego y unos ojos verdes impactantes, a lo lejos la vio, un poco apartada de todos cerca de la ventana

- Hola Lily - saludó James

- Hola James

- ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

- Me gusta ver la lluvia

- Y por qué mejor no vamos a afuera a ver la lluvia - me propuso James

Yo lo pensé un microsegundo y me paré de donde estaba sentada - vamos - le dije

Salimos de la Torre Gryffindor, pensé que iríamos a alguno de los patios, cuando James me tomó de la mano y fuimos en otra dirección, nos dirigíamos hacia los jardines, afuera del castillo. Nos quedamos parados un momento en la entrada del castillo

- ¿Quieres sentir la lluvia? - me preguntó James

- Mmm sí - contesté un poco dudosa de que era lo que pensaba hacer

- Pues vamos

James salió corriendo y como estábamos aún de la mano yo también, íbamos por los jardines y sentía como poco a poco me iba mojando cada vez más al igual que James, y él se veía más lindo con el pelo mojado. Estuvimos caminando y riendo por los jardines hasta que estábamos totalmente empapados.

- ¿Tienes mucho frío? - me preguntó James

- Un poco - pero yo estaba temblando

James me abrazó para que los dos entráramos en calor, a pesar de que ahora ya tenía más confianza y contacto con James, él me derretía con esos gestos ¡tan lindos!

- Será mejor que regresemos al castillo o te vas a enfermar - dijo James

- El último en llegar hará la tarea de historia - grité cuando ya había empezado a correr lo más rápido que pude.

James me rebasó como a los tres segundos, pero yo no quería perder y fijo él me iba a ganar así que no me quedó de otra

- ¡James! - grité

Él paró de golpe pero pero se resbaló en la grama mojada y se cayó, no había pensado que se cayera solo que se detuviera un poco, me acerqué corriendo hacia donde había caído para asegurarme que estuviera bien

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté riéndome un poco

- Qué tramposa, pensé que te había pasado algo - dijo James sentándose en el suelo, él también se reía

- ¿Y te duele algo?

- Mi espalda un poco - se quejó

Yo le empecé a acariciar y hacer un mini masaje para que se le fuera un poco el dolor

- Eso se siente bien - murmuró

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Sí un poco, pero voy a necesitar un poco más de ayuda para que mi espalda esté bien más tarde o maña - James Sonrió

- Cuando quieras te ayudo - contesté - mejor regresamos pero caminando, no sea que tengas daños permanentes - ambos reímos

Llegamos a la Torre Gryffindor, varios se nos quedaron viendo cuando entramos juntos y súper empapados, cuando estábamos en las gradas para ir a los dormitorios, James me dio un gran abrazo para que entrara en calor dijo

Cuando llegué al cuarto de chicas Marce estaba ahí

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas tan mojada? - me preguntó

- Estuve con James en la lluvia - dije, yo seguía en mi nube por el abrazo recibido de James - no sabes, esto lluvia es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado hoy, creo que los dos la pasamos súper hoy.

- Ya me imagino que sí, y ¿Remus te dijo algo ya de Gran Gryffindor?

- No pero mejor le pregunto mañana, hoy solo quiero pensar en James

aquí termina este capi, si tienen sugerencias o algo, dejen un review, sería super, nos vemos en el siguiente capi


	7. Fiesta Gryffindor

_**hola! pues acá les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste y gracias por comentar, ya solo faltan como 2 capis y termina, espero les guste**_

_**Fiesta Gryffindor**_

Había llegado el sábado era un día muy esperado, ese día era el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se sentía el ambiente muy animado por todo el castillo. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes muy animados con caras pintadas y rótulos para animar a su equipo , como siempre el quipo de Gryffindor tenía muchos más fanáticos que no eran de su propia casa que los Slytherin, no solo porque realmente era un gran equipo, también por el capitán atraía a muchas fanáticas y es que para que negarlo de James se veía impactantemente lindo con su uniforme, Sirius también llamaba la atención de muchas chicas y él aprovechaba para coquetear con ellas un poco, era algo que Sirius no podía evitar era su naturaleza. Muchas chicas se acercaban al equipo y en especial a los dos merodeadores para darles ánimos, aunque verdaderamente ellos tenían una confianza y seguridad en sí mismos y en el equipo, que no daba lugar a dudas de que sería un gran partido y que ellos lo ganarían.

-¿Nos vamos al campo de Quidditch ya? Así lograremos un buen lugar - me dijo Marce

- Sí, vamos Remus - contesté, Remus estaba desayunando con nosotras

- Solo quiero desearles suerte a James y Sirius en el partido - dijo Remus

- Te acompaño - dije yo muy sonriente

Los tres nos dirigimos a donde estaba el equipo de Gryffindor. Vi que James nos vio cuando nos acercábamos y se paró rápido acercándose a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y Sirius siguió con sus fanáticas y creo que ni cuenta se dio

- Hola Lily - me saludó rápido muy sonriente, y con un gesto de la mano saludó a Remus y Marce

- Hola, veníamos a desearte mucha suerte - le dije, yo también sonreía lo más que podía - y darte muchos ánimos vas hacer un gran partido, eres el mejor buscador

- Gracias - James me abrazó y yo también lo abracé, sentí como él me daba un beso en la mejilla y creo que sin darme cuenta yo estaba en otro mundo, un mundo en que todo a mí alrededor era James Potter con su linda sonrisa

- Suerte cornamenta - dijo Remus, cuando lo escuché volví de nuevo a estar en mi cuerpo.

- Debo irme el partido ya va empezar - sentí como James volvía a abrazarme solo que ahora apenas pude moverme para devolverle el abrazo y vi como salió corriendo a donde estaba el resto del equipo y todos juntos salían hacia el campo de quidditch

En el campo de quidditch el ambiente estaba eufórico, en la mayor parte de los graderíos sobresalía el color escarlata de los Gryffindors. Sentí que el partido fue cortísimo, Gryffindor claro teniendo al mejor buscador de toda la historia ganó el partido con un resultado de 200 puntos a 10 de Slytherin.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, había una gran fiesta, todo el mundo estaba súper animado y el equipo no se diga, no cabían de la felicidad, muchos bailaban y comían. Marce y yo estábamos con Remus charlando y comiendo.

- Y ¿quién es Gran Gryffindor? Ya no nos dijiste nada - le dije a Remus

- Es que creo que se quien es, pero no estoy seguro y que tal que te digo un nombre y realmente no es - contestó Remus

- y ¿quién crees que es? - preguntó Marce

- No les puedo decir, sería crearles falsas ilusiones y que tal que no es, voy a tratar de hablar con él tal vez mañana, hoy con todo lo de la fiesta no estoy seguro donde estará.

- Remus pero fijo nos tienes que decir quién es ¿o realmente no lo sabes y lo estas inventando? - le dije haciéndole ojos de estarlo examinando

- ¿No confías en mi?

- Si pero dudo un poco de tu efectividad para las misiones

- Sí, antes en un día ya sabías todos los chismes del colegio y te enterabas de todo y - dijo Marce, Remus la volteó a ver con cara de ¡no puedo creerlo! - y ahora ya no sabe uno nada, ¿Qué pasó con la fuente de la información? - concluyó Marce

- Solo porque uno tarde un poquito, no quiere decir que no sepa nada - se excusó Remus - para mañana en la mañana fijo les digo quien es

- ¿En serio Remus? Porque no puedes jugar así con nuestros sentimientos - Marce le sonrió

- Van a ver que sí

En ese momento James se acercó a nosotros

- ¿Quieres bailar? - me dijo James extendiéndome la mano

Lo tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos al área que se estaba utilizando como pista de baile, la primera canción era muy movida, yo estaba súper nerviosa ya que de por si no era muy buena bailando

- James no sé bailar muy bien - le dije un poco apenada

- Tú relax, el caso es pasarla bien, yo te ayudo - dijo sonriendo

Bailamos algunas canciones que no me salieron tan mal, creo, hasta que hicieron un cambio de música y se empezó a escuchar "Llego tu amor" de Reik, esa canción me encanta y estando junto a James, es wawww.

Muchos se fueron a sentar, quedando un poco desocupada el área de baile. Por un momento me quede parada no sabía si íbamos a seguir bailando o nos íbamos a sentar como los demás, cuando James tomó mis manos y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, estuvimos bailando así abrazados toda la canción.

_"__Llego tu amor y en un instante me atrapo_

_Sin preguntar, sin un aviso quiso entrar_

_Al fondo de este corazón herido_

_Que ahora siente con cada latido, oigo una voz diciéndome,_

_Que todo va a estar muy bien, que no lo deje escapar_

_Siento volar cuando estas tu_

_Siento tocar el cielo azul_

_Sin duda todo es por ti_

_Quiero alcanzar lo que soñé_

_Quiero besar lo que anhele_

_No hay más que decir, enamorado de ti_

_Llego tu amor y me hizo fuerte en el dolor_

_Sin preguntar sin pedir nada me curó_

_El fondo de este corazón herido_

_Que ahora vive con cada latido_

_Oigo una voz diciéndome,_

_Que todo va a estar muy bien_

_Que no lo deje escapar_

_Siento volar cuando estas tu_

_Siento tocar el cielo azul_

_Sin duda todo es por ti_

_Quiero alcanzar lo que soñé_

_Quiero besar lo que anhele_

_No hay más que decir, enamorado de ti__"_

Esa fue la última canción de la noche, ya que era muy tarde.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - me preguntó James

- Sí, mejor vamos a sentarnos un rato y tomar algo

Nos sentamos cerca de una de las ventanas, permaneciendo un momento en silencio tomando jugo de calabaza y comiendo unos pastelitos

- Estuviste genial en el partido - le dije

- El que me dieras tu apoyo, me ayudó mucho - james me vía muy sonriente - eres muy especial para mi Lily, quiero que estés segura que puedes confiar en mí en todo momento y cuando lo necesites no dudes en llamarme siempre estaré para ti.

- Tú también eres muy especial para mí

James me abrazó haciendo que recostara mi cabeza sobre su pecho, poco a poco nos estábamos quedando dormidos,

- Será mejor que subamos, ya es muy tarde

- Esta bien - respondí

Fuimos hasta las gradas y ya estando ahí James me abrazó,

- Duerme bien - dijo dándome un tierno _beso_ en la frente

- Soñaré contigo - dije, James me veía muy sonriente - ¿dije eso en voz alta?

- Sí - él seguía sonriendo

- Uy creo que el sueño ya me está afectando mucho, mejor me voy - subí corriendo las gradas hasta llegar al dormitorio de chicas. ¡No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso enfrente de James!

Cuando me iba a acostar vi que en mi cama había un pequeño ramos de flores muy lindas, con una nota:

_Mi Lily: _

_Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, quiero estar siempre contigo_

_Gran Gryffindor_

¡Qué tierno! Pensé, tal vez como Marce había llegado antes podría haber visto quien llevo el ramo y tenía que hablar con Remus al otro día, bueno en unas horas cuando me levantara, ya que era más de media noche.


	8. ¿Castigado? ¡no puede ser!

**Hola, les traigo otro capi, que espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza tanto que hacer se me fue la onda**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Castigado? ¡No puede ser!<strong>

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta los merodeadores comentaban sobre la fiesta.

- James enserio te flechó fuerte la pelirroja – comentó Sirius

- Y ¿ya estás listo para decirle que eres Gran Gryffindor? – preguntó Remus

- Podría ser, nos llevamos súper bien

- Que bueno, porque yo le prometí a Marce y a Lily que les diría mañana quien es Gran Gryffindor

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – gritó James, muy sacado de onda - ¿Por qué les prometiste eso?

- No sé – gritó Remus – Marce me estaba presionando mucho y ellas querían saber quien era, y cuando me di cuenta ya les había prometido que mañana les diría quien era Gran Gryffindor

- Remus ¡que te pasa!

- No lo sé

- Yo se que le pasa – intervino Sirius, James y Remus lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos – Remus te gusta Marce – Continúo Sirius sonriendo como si fuera el mejor de los descubrimientos

- ¿qué estas diciendo? – Remus estaba confundido

- Creo que es verdad – dijo James – no lo había pensado tan así, pero hay algo entre ustedes

Remus seguía impactado y no podía decir nada a sus amigos

- Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que era lo que le estabas prometiendo, porque todo lo que ella te pide tratas de hacerlo lo más efectivamente posible, por eso no querías que fuéramos contigo la otra noche, cuando Lily te dio la misión de que averiguaras sobre James – concluyó Sirius

- Bueno, la verdad puede que me guste un poquito – murmuró Remus – pero si puedo controlarlo

- No te hagas – dijo James empezando a reír – te vuelve loco.

- Creo que sí – reconoció Remus al fin.

- Pero bueno entonces será mejor que mañana Remus le diga algo a Lily, si no va quedar mal frente a Marce y no queremos eso – se burló Sirius

- Tal vez podrías entregarle una nota para citarla y así le diría que soy yo – dijo James

- Me parece bien

….

Desde que desperté sentía que ese era un gran día, Remus nos había prometido que hoy nos diría quien era Gran Gryffindor

- ¿bajamos a desayunar ya? - me preguntó Marce

- Sí, vamos

Durante el desayuno ninguno de los merodeadores se apareció, quería ver a James, pero tendría que ser hasta después, ya que los miércoles la primera clase no la llevábamos juntos, ya que los merodeadores tenían estudios muggles y Marce y yo recibíamos adivinación

- Lily ya deja de ver la puerta y come algo – me dijo Marce

- Estoy comiendo – conteste, aunque mi plato estaba lleno

- Sí claro, ya lo verás más tarde, ahora come rápido que llegaremos tarde a clase

Hice mi cara de sorprendida por lo que marce había dicho y le contesté

- ¿Quién dice que estoy esperando a que James aparezca por al puerta? – y ambas comenzamos a reír.

….

Estaba empezando a soñar en la clase de Historia de la Magia, la clase más aburrida de toda la historia, todos se dormían en esa clase. Cuando alguien me lanzó una bola de pergamino a la cabeza, me voltee y Remus me hacía señas para que abriera la bola, leí lo que decía y de un codazo desperté a Marce para que ella también la leyere, estaba muy emocionada que quería gritar, le pase la bola a Marce y leyó:

Lily:

Tengo que entregarte un mensaje de Gran Gryffindor, creo que llegó el momento, espérame al terminar la clase,

Remus

Marce me volteó a ver, con una expresión de emoción en sus ojos, ella sabía lo que yo estaba pensando, al fin podría saber quien era Gran Gryffindor, de lo que estaba segura era de que fijo era alguien ¡súper lindo!

El resto de la clase estuve mas despistada de lo normal, fantaseando y pensando quien sería Gran Gryffindor, realmente deseaba con todo mi corazón que fuera James, pero ya le había preguntado y no sabía nada, pero según Marce ¿cómo iba él a reconocer que sí había escrito la nota?

Cuando la clase al fin terminó fui la primera en estar fuera del aula esperando a Remus y Marce que tardaron una eternidad en salir, como que algo fluía entre ellos dos desde hacía algunos días.

Al salir Remus de la clase me dio una nota, la abrí rápidamente y leí:

_My Lily:_

_ Ya no puedo ni quiero estar más tiempo sin ti, ¿podemos reunirnos hoy? frente a la fuente de reno en los jardines a las 6:30 p.m., te estaré esperando._

_Siempre tuyo _

_Gran Gryffindor _

- ¡Lo voy a conocer hoy! – grité emocionada, apretando la nota en mi pecho - ¡sabré quien es! – Marce y yo empezamos a saltar muy emocionadas, olvidando por un momento que Remus seguía ahí.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Remus, que nos veía con cara de ¿qué les pasa? - no llegues tarde a tu cita

- Claro que no, estaré lista – conteste súper feliz

…

Faltaban diez minutos para la cita en la que James le diría a Lily que él era Gran Gryffindor, estaba nervioso, estaba nervioso no sabía como se lo diría, porque ya le había dicho una vez que no era él.

James iba caminando por el vestíbulo dirigiéndose a los jardines, iba muy metido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que un chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda se acercaba sigilosamente, cuando sin darse cuenta colgaba de uno de los tobillos en el aire, se giró y vio al chico que lo había puesto en esa posición.

- Típico de una serpiente, atacar por la espalda, ¡bájame Snape! – gritó James

- ¿No te gusta Potter? – dijo Severus Snape – pensé que te agradaba estar en esa posición, ya que me lo has hecho en otras ocasiones.

- Nunca te he atacado por la espalda y ahorita no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, ¡bájame ya!

- Y qué vas hacer si no lo hago, estás solo

- No necesito a nadie _¡levicorpus! – _James le lanzó un hechizo a Snape

Ahora los dos colgaban en el aire y seguían lanzándose maleficios.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall estaba parada frente a ellos con una de las miradas más severas que le habían visto.

- Snape me atacó y yo tenía que defenderme – se excuso James

- Él también me atacó, por qué cree que estoy colgando – dijo Snape en un tono prepotente

- Pues veinte puntos menos para cada uno y están castigados. _Leviracorpus – _ambos cayeron al suelo – acompáñenme su castigo empezará ahora.

-¿ahora? Por favor profesora castígueme un mes entero, pero ¡hoy no porfavor! – suplicó James

- Lo siento Potter, el castigo será ahora y yo supervisaré que lo cumplan.

- ¡Por favor, hoy no! – seguía suplicando James

- Será ahora – dijo tajantemente Mcgonagall – acompáñenme a mi despacho

James sentía que iba a morir, que iba a pasar con Lily, creería que Gran Gryffindor la había dejado plantada, y de paso tener que soportar el castigo con Snape, eso estaba fatal.

Diez minutos después bajaba corriendo Lily por la gran escalera, no sabía como pero se le había hecho tarde para la cita.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parece, ojalá y les haya gustado y dejen reviews con su opinión y que creen que pasará, creo que ya solo falta un capi, nos leemos pronto y gracias a las que agregaron a favoritos, alertas y escribieron reviews, me caen super<p> 


	9. La confesión

_**9. La Confesión **_

No se como se me hizo tan tarde, pero es re tarde para encontrarme con Gran Gryffindor, bajé las escalares de mármol lo rápido que pude, cuando iba pasando por el vestíbulo para salir a los jardines, vi como la Profesora McGonagall regañaba a James y a Snape, y los llevaba por otro pasillo, algo muy feo debió haber pasado porque James se veía muy desesperado y molesto, nunca lo había visto en ese estado de enojo, parecía que sería capaz de lanzar al calamar gigante a una gran distancia de lo desesperado que se veía, por un rato quise ir a hablar con James para ver que le había pasado, pero me sentía intimidada por la profesora McGonagall, y ya iba muy atrasada para encontrarme con Gran Gryffindor, tal vez podría hablar más tarde con él, tenía que irme.

Al fin llegue a la fuete de los jardines, pero no había nadie, estuve esperando y esperando y esperando un buen rato, pero nada, ni señales de Gran Gryffindor, de vez en cuando pasaban algunos chicos por ahí, pero estaba segura que no eran ellos, algo en mi interior me lo decía, yo sabía que Gran Gryffindor tenía que ser alguien súper lindo, alguien tipo James, y orgullo su casa, pero no llegaba.

Ya no sabía si irme o que hacer, tenía más de dos horas esperando, ya se había hecho de noche y ni se aparecía, no entendía como es que me había mandado notas tan lindas y ahora nada, ni se asomaba, tal vez le había pasado algo malo, pero era mejor que me fuera, al Gran Comedor estarían ya todos cenando, y no quería sentirme como tonta si seguía esperando ahí sola en la obscuridad.

Me dirigí al Gran Comedor buscando a mis amigos, Marce, Remus y Sirius estaban cenando juntos, tal vez Remus sabía que le había pasado a Gran Gryffindor.

- Hola chicos – los saludé sentándome junto a Sirius

- Y ¿Qué tal el encuentro con Gran Gryffindor? – me preguntó Remus

- No se porque no llegó – contesté sin ganas, tomando un poco de comida, y fijo Remus no sabía nada, para que le iba a preguntar sobre él.

- ¿No llegó? – exclamaron al unísono los tres

- No, no llegó, ni dio ninguna señal – contesté tratando de sonar como que si no me importara ni afectara en lo más mínimo el que me hubieran dejado plantada. En ese momento lo único que quería era hablar con James, con él era el único con quien me sentía totalmente libre de expresarme, aunque ellos también eran mis amigos, siempre hay alguien especial y ese es James.

- Algo debió haberle pasado, que extraño – Remus estaba muy extrañado

- Si pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, por cierto, creo que James está castigado, pero no se bien – les comenté

- ¿Qué? ¿castigado? ¿por qué? – intervino Sirius

- No se que fue lo que paso, pero cuando baje, McGonagall lo estaba regañando y James se veía molesto y desesperado, pero algo tuvo que ver Snape porque el también estaba ahí.

- ¿y no te dijo algo?

- No yo solo lo vi de lejos, pero si se veía muy mal

Hubo un momento de silencio, Sirius y Remus se hacía miradas que solo ellos entendían.

- Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que hacer unas cosas, los veo luego – realmente no tenía nada que hacer pero ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí.

- Te acompaño – Marce se paró al mismo tiempo que yo

- Claro, vamos

Cuando salimos del Gran Comedor, Marce me preguntó

- ¿Estas bien Lily?

- Sí solo que realmente quería conocerlo y no es la muerte que no llegara, pero es extraño, siento como si se hubieran burlado de mi, pero si estoy bien, ya veremos si vuelve a escribirme – conteste, ya que ni yo misma sabía bien como me sentía, estaba muy confundida.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿no te pasa nada más?

- Creo que me quede mal por no haber hecho algo por James, si no que me fui a espera a alguien que no llegó nunca.

- Pero aunque hubieras hablado con él en ese momento no le hubieran quitado el castigo y si estaba tan desesperado, tal vez no era un buen momento.

- Tal vez, pero se veía muy mal, estaba fuera de sí, nunca lo había visto así, pero estoy segura que Snape le hizo algo, y yo no hice nada me fui a esperar a alguien que no se quien es y que nunca llegó.

- En ese rato no sabias que Gran Gryffindor no iba a llegar, de todos modos fijo los merodeadores no van a dejar así las cosas, si Snape fue el que tuvo la culpa, ellos van a planear una venganza, si no es que Sirius y Remus ya la están planeando ahorita – ambas reímos por un momento imaginando que era lo que podrían estar planeando.

- Deberíamos ayudarlos a vengarse de Snape – le dije a Marce – Creo que mejor me voy a acostar ya, hoy ha sido un día confuso y eso es agotador.

Subí a mi habitación y me dormí.

A media noche, se me había ido el sueño y ya todos en la torre estaban durmiendo, y yo vuelta y vuelta en la cama no podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía a James súper desesperado y quería saber que le había pasado.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente para volver a dormir, pero en el cuarto despertaría a las demás, por lo que bajé a la sala común para leer un poco y que me diera sueño, pero nada.

Ya era casi la una de la madrugada cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se movió, por un rato sentí la muerte pensando que la profesora McGonagall entraría y al verme levantada me castigaría a mí también, pero no era ella. James entró y al verme en la sala sola, se sorprendió y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Y por qué estas aquí sola? – me preguntó

- No podía dormir, y ¿por qué vienes hasta ahorita?

- McGonagall me castigó, por algo que no tuve la culpa y ahorita terminé

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Yo te vi muy mal, pero no podía ir en ese momento ayudarte con la profesora ahí, no sabía que había pasado, capaz que solo empeoraba las cosas – no le podía decir que no fui con él por ir a esperar a otro, pensé que no se escucharía bien.

- Lo que paso es que Snape me atacó, yo solo me defendí, pero McGonagall me castigó de todo modos

- Y no sabes lo que paso hoy – hice mi cara de sufrida, a punto de llorar, tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro de mí – hoy conocería a Gran Gryffindor, y no pude porque nunca llegó, me dejó plantada, no se que paso, ¿alguien estará jugando conmigo? Porque no lo entiendo, no le he hecho nada a nadie como para que me traten así, pensé que era alguien lindo, ¿seré yo la del problema? – iba a seguir hablando y hablando, cuando James me interrumpió.

- Lily tengo que confesarte algo, pero no se como lo vas a tomar – James estaba súper nervioso, algo que no es normal en él, ya que él siempre lo tiene todo controlado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿tú sabes algo que yo no se sobre Gran Gryffindor?

- Pues – James se paró del sillón donde estábamos sentados y empezó a caminar en círculos – yo se quien es Gran Gryffindor y porque no llegó hoy a tu cita

- Pero si yo te pregunté y me dijiste que no sabías nada – ahorita estaba sacada de onda, no sabía que estaba pasando, confiaba ciegamente en James y me había mentido.

- Es que no te dije nada, porque se suponía que era una sorpresa, y que esto no pasaría – james caminaba en círculos y se alborotaba más el pelo.

- ¿Qué me dejara plantada?

- Sí, se supone que hoy te diría que yo soy Gran Gryffindor, que te estuve mandando todas esas notas, que realmente me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo, los momentos en que estamos juntos soy muy feliz, no se como no me di cuenta antes, pero te necesito a mi lado, y no te dije al principio que yo las escribía, porque quería que te sintieras muy especial, así como yo te veo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no se compara en nada a haber ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado, y sabes que amo el quidditch. Esa noche en la enfermería fue la mejor, porque estaba contigo. Y Disculpa que te haya fallado al no poder llegar a la cita contigo hoy y decirte todo esto, no sabes como me sentía de impotente con lo del castigo, porque ya iba para la fuente a esperarte y en eso Snape apareció y lo hecho todo a perder, pero realmente quiero que me entiendas por favor – James dejó de hablar y se me quedó viendo, estaba parado frente a mi, y me veía con una mirada que se veía mas lindo de lo normal

No podía creer todo lo que había dicho, enserio ¡yo le gustaba a James Potter!

- James, creo que ya sabes que tú también eres muy especial para mi – le contesté muy feliz de todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Pero no quiero que solo seamos amigos "especiales", significas mucho para mí y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que estuviéramos en la enfermería por lo de la poción, pero no había intentado nada porque pensaba que no te gustaba en absoluto porque casi no me hablabas cada vez que te hacía un comentario, algo pasaba y te ibas.

- Es que me ponías muy nerviosa y no lo podía controlar y antes de parecer una tonta enfrente de ti, prefería huir – dije muy suavecito, algo avergonzada, no sabía que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado, y eso que imagino muchas cosas.

- Lily, siempre estoy pensando en ti, por eso tuvimos ese accidente con la poción porque no logro controlarlo, te necesito conmigo, te quiero mucho, siempre voy a tratar de cuidarte y protegerte ¿quieres ser mi novia? – James sonreía con esa sonrisa irresistible, mucho más lindo de lo normal, más diciéndome esas cosas.

- Sí James, si quiero ser tu novia – eso ya ni lo dudaba – tú también me haces muy feliz.

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos sonreír, James me tomó de las manos y levantándome del sillón, ambos estábamos de pie viéndonos a los ojos, en esos ojos en los que me perdía, James se me acercó lentamente y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me dio el más tierno y dulce beso que jamás me habían dado, sentía tan cálidos y suaves los labios de James sobre los míos, que sentía que estaba volando, que únicamente existíamos los dos, que no había mayor felicidad que estar juntos, y lo estaríamos para siempre; si se midiera la felicidad de uno a cien, yo estaba en doscientos.

Nos separamos lentamente, James tomó una de mis manos, le dio un beso y me dijo

- Te quiero mucho, mucho

- Yo también te quiero James.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hemos llegado al fin, me gustó mucho escribir este fic, y muchas gracias a las que lo leyeron, dieron alertas y favoritos, y dejaron sus reviews, gracias me ayudaron mucho, se que habían muchos errores, pero espero que si les haya gustado. y gracias por seguir después de tanto tiempo, muchas gracias y nos leeremos pronto<strong>


End file.
